


Talk Dirty to Me

by orphan_account



Series: Kinktober 2017 [2]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Biting, Dirty Talk, Dom Rick Sanchez (Rick and Morty), Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 22:26:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12263310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This is day two of kinktober: Dirty talk!





	Talk Dirty to Me

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my tumblr! Requests are open!  
> Euphonium-heartbreaker.tumblr.com

You keened out, biting your bottom lip as you felt his calloused hands move lightly over your side before his hand grabbed your hip tightly and roughly pushed you against the wall, making you wince. “God you're fucking disg-urrrp-usting… You want- You want this old man dick, don't you?”

You groaned, cheeks reddening in embarrassment before you shot a glare up at him, causing a gruff laugh to leave his lips before he smirked down at you and shook his head. “Don't act like you don't, doll. I-I've watched you all day, practically squirming where you stood.”

Your eyes narrowed up at him and you opened your mouth, about to spout out a sharp retort before he gripped your hair from the nape of your neck, making you freeze up. He sneered down at you, taking in how vulnerable you were, practically puddy in his hands as he leaned down, lips brushing against your earlobe. “Mmmm… That’s much better sweetheart.”

You let out a breath you didn’t even realize you had been holding as he began to gently press his lips against your neck, leaving a trail of kisses from your jawline down to your collarbone before you hissed out feeling him bite down harshly.

You clenched your eyes shut feeling his teeth bite down, not hard enough to break the skin, but enough to where you were certain it would leave a rather nasty bruise. His grip on your hair loosened a bit before his teeth released you and he smirked seeing angry red teeth marks on your flesh.

“God… I’m going to fuck your little brains out sweetheart.” You groaned out, libido flaring up at his words. Rick chuckled out, grinding his hips against you so that you could feel his hard member rubbing against your pelvis. “What, do you like hearing that sweetheart? You like hearing me tell you how I’m going to fuck the living daylights outta you?”

You shook your head, feeling too embarrassed, but the dark blush that crossed your cheek along with the way you whined out when he pulled back gave you away. Rick sneered down at you, upper lip curling back before he roughly grabbed your neck, squeezing as a warning. “Don’t lie to me, l-l-little girl. You know you want my big fat cock to rip through your tight cunt. Ain’t that, right sweetheart?”

You felt tears prick your eyes as you desperately nodded your head, lungs burning from the lack of oxygen before he growled out. “Oh really?” You nodded your head, fingers clawing at the hand he held firmly in place. “Then beg.”

He let you go and you coughed out, wiping at your wet cheeks. “P-Please Rick. You’re right, you’re so fucking right. I want you to fuck me, oh god, PLEASE FUCK ME! I-I CAN’T TAKE IT ANYMORE!!!”

Before you knew it your body was slammed up against the wall and your lips were crashed against his own. He groaned out, kissing you passionately, his tongue wrestling with your own, allowing you to taste what you figured to be booze, most likely whiskey.

He pulled back, allowing you to take a breath before growling into your ear. “God I knew you’d give in like the good little girl you are. You can’t fucking resist me.” You shivered feeling his warm breath hit your skin as his voice lowered.

“Mmmmm Rick, please~”

Rick smirked, pressing himself up against you before rolling his hips forwards. “Unbuckle my pants, take off your panties and lift your skirt, sweetheart.”

You quickly reached down, hands shaking as you did your best to unbutton his pants, fingers moving down to unzip his zipper. Anticipation made you shake as you brushed against his hard erection thinking of how his cock would feel inside you. You managed to undo him before you palmed at his dick through his boxers, fighting back a moan as he reached down and let his member out of the restraints of his pants.

He let out a groan, biting down on his bottom lip before you quickly raised your skirt and he froze, eyes trained down as a large grin tugged at his lips.

“No panties?” He laughed and shook his head, reaching down to grab your leg, raising it over his shoulder as he rubbed himself against you, making you grind your hips against his wantonly. “God- y-you’re more of a slut than I thought. You wanted me to fuck you this entire time. You just knew that I’d be gracious enough to indulge in your sick twisted dreams.”

His throbbing cock rubbed against your slit, his precum mixing in with your arousal before he pressed himself into you. You clenched your eyes shut as his fat head entered you, your walls burning as they tried to accommodate his large size. Rick groaned out, a lazy grin crossing his lips as he began to thrust, pulling out a few inches only to slam back in, making you shriek out.

“God you’re so fucking tight around me… I can’t believe such a young little thing like you wants- no, craves this old fucking cock.” He thrusted in roughly, his entire shaft hilting and you cried out feeling him press against your cervix.

“You’re mine little girl. Mine, and mine only. The only fucking cock you’ll ever be able to touch.” His hand moved down, grabbing your waist tightly, fingernails digging into your skin as he increased his pace.

The wet sound of his balls slapping against your cunt made your cheeks turn red as he continued, wiping sweat from his brow. You shivered feeling yourself clench around him, heat pooling at your core.

“Fuck sweetheart- you about to cum for me? You about to cum on this cock?”

You groaned and nodded your head desperately, feeling your hair stick to your slick neck. He groaned out, loving how it felt when you clenched down on his dick. He moved his hand down, thumb starting to make quick circles around your clit. “Do it, f-fucking do it. Cum on this cock.”

You cried out, feeling yourself coming over the edge at his ministrations as you threw your arms around him, feeling yourself lose yourself. Rick continued to fuck you, thick cock pounding into you as you came on him. “F-Fuck baby… Just like that- just fucking like that.”

Rick growled out feeling you grip on his member before he threw his head back, his warm cum shooting into you as you milked his cock. “Jesus Christ-“

The both of you panted out, chest rising and falling as you feel a mixture of your cum ooze out on your thighs, falling onto the floor below.


End file.
